


A Walk into Your Universe

by Ice_Baby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe, Human Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Skater!Yuuri, artist!viktor, beta?yuuri, whoops fell into a different universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Baby/pseuds/Ice_Baby
Summary: After a devastating loss at Sochi, both in his professional and personal life, all Yuuri wants to do is go to bed and sleep off the emotional trauma. Unfortunately for him, a very beautiful man crashes into his plans and, ultimately his life. Yuuri's not too upset about it.For Viktor, life's been one day after another, one painting after another. The fame and thrill of it all faded each time he looked around and realized the only people he talked to were paid to. With only Makkachin, his aging poodle, by his side, he goes for a walk he'll never forget, into a world so different from his own and yet, so much warmer. Especially with one very forward, tired man named Yuuri.--Soooo basically Viktor's an alpha in a normal and modern ABO setting that kind of gets yeet'ed into a normal non-ABO modern setting where, surprise surprise, there's Yuuri! Amazing. How will he fare in a world that has no frame of reference for A/B/O??? xD Probably okay, since Yuuri's there.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	A Walk into Your Universe

Phichit was Yuuri’s best friend, his roommate, his reliable college companion that made university life that much more fun despite being younger than Yuuri. Yuuri trusted Phichit with not only his life, but more importantly his family’s secret Katsudon recipe. 

Yuuri has done many regrettable things under Phichit’s influence, but he didn’t actually regret most of them because Phichit has done just as many if not more for Yuuri. They were true BFFs. 

That being said, as much as Yuuri loved Phichit, he did not need his friend’s cheery energy right now. 

The plane ride from Sochi to Detroit left Yuuri barely clinging to basic human decency and he was more than ready to simply collapse into bed as soon as he got home. Unfortunately, his well intentioned friend, who normally knew that Yuuri would need space after such a long trip, was going above and beyond in trying to cheer him up after hearing about Vicchan’s passing.

Yuuri should’ve just said no when Phichit offered to rent one of the school’s vans to pick him and Celestino up from the airport, but at that time his thoughts were over ridden with all the comments he had skimmed from twitter about his performance. 

One bad thing begets another, it seemed.

Thankfully, Celestino, who had somehow been able to rest in the stiff economy seats on the plane, was just as bright and cheery as Phichit, and could easily keep up with conversation. That left Yuuri pretending to sleep in the backseat with all his gear on the seat next to him. 

The familiar backdrop of Detroit blurred past Yuuri’s half open eyes. He found himself wishing for a very different city scenery- imaging one of shorter buildings, close together and right by the ocean, blurring past with the sun setting from a train window. 

He wanted to go home.

Celestino was dropped off first, with the next stop being school to return the van. Yuuri felt brain dead as he waited with all his luggage, blinking but finding his eyes dry and itchy regardless. There was no question it would be shower and bed as soon as they got back to the dorm, maybe a pity snack from the hidden stash under his bed depending on how much he hated himself by that point.

They trudged back through the cold streets of the school, snow plowed into the banks and a slushy mess on the sidewalk, but Yuuri barely registered his soaked feet with his single focus on getting back to his and Phichit’s apartment dormitory. 

Thankfully Phichit seemed to get his need for quiet at this point, and already had the keys out before they even got up the stairs. The jangling of the keys were music to Yuuri’s ears.

Yuuri hopped from foot to foot, ready to charge in to their modest-sized apartment as soon as Phichit finished unlocking it, sure that his friend understood his need to collapse. 

The door swung open with a click, but as Yuuri walked forward to finally pass out in his own bed, a giant brown blur of a dog tackled him to the ground. 

“V-vicchan?? No…” Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as the dog licked his face, unable to be upset by a dog despite how he was nearly brain numb with mental and physical exhaustion. “Phichit, I can’t believe you got a dog, does the school even-.” Yuuri’s question was cut off as he looked up at Phichit’s face, still petting the amazing dog that was wiggling on top of him, when he realized Phichit wasn’t looking like a person who just surprised their mourning roommate with a dog. 

No, he was looking into the dorm, jaw slack and eyes wide. Yuuri followed his gaze, and found the most beautiful man he had even seen.

Tall, hair so light blonde it was silver, a thin but muscular body highlighted by a fashionable and potentially tailored coat. Or maybe he was just perfect enough that off the rack clothes fit him perfectly. 

The stranger’s eyes found Yuuri’s, a startling blue that had Yuuri hooked the second he saw them, drawn to the depths promised behind the beautiful cerulean eyes. The man’s skin was fair enough that Yuuri couldn’t help but notice the blush spreading over his nose to his ears, a lovely contrast Yuuri wanted to see again and again. He was sure his own face was warm as well, but couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Uh, who the _fuck_ are you and how did you get in here?” Phichit asked, ruining the moment and bringing Yuuri back to reality. Right. The dog he was petting might be a dog that belonged to someone who just broke into their dorm room. Yuuri kept petting the dog, who was happily panting in Yuuri’s lap. He would happily steal the beautiful thief’s dog.

“I, uh, I don’t know?” The man responded, trying to smile but his confusion overshadowed it. Yuuri leaned forward, practically hugging the beautiful dog. The stranger even had a pretty voice, with a beautiful Russian tilt to his words.

“Is this your dog?” Yuuri asked, his brain working on very little energy and focusing only on the essentials. 

The man brought his attention back to Yuuri, seeming to relax just a bit and even give a small smile.“Yes, that’s Makkachin. We, er, we were going on a walk?”

“A walk? And you just happen to walk into our dorm?” Phichit countered, his shoulders tense and eyes shifting between the stranger and the dog, his hand already holding his phone as if he was going to use it as a weapon.

“Uh, well.” Victor looked around, his smile tightening to a thin, near nonexistent line. “I swear we were just in the park, the Sochinskiy Natsional'nyy park, but… I don’t…” Victor’s eyes swept over the small dorm room once more, and Yuuri felt vague panic as they haven’t really cleaned in months given it was skating season. The man’s nose flared a bit, and Yuuri wondered how old that the dirty socks and work out clothes near him were.

“Wait,” Yuuri said, his mind taking in the name of the park and remembering it from his very recent trip. “You mean Sochi National park? In Russia?”

Both Phichit and Yuuri were staring at the beautiful stranger then, who is looking more and more overwhelmed. 

“Is… Is this not Russia?”

Phichit and Yuuri turned to look at each other, and Yuuri knew that his plans to go to sleep might have a wait a bit longer.

After a quick huddle, the two of them ended up deciding to help the stranger, as Yuuri was tired and declared, with sound logic, that a man that beautiful with a dog who is also beautiful couldn’t be bad. He then left his friend to take a shower as Phichit prepared tea for their… ‘guest’. 

Yuuri took one of the shortest showers of his life, not wanting to offend the man’s sense of smell with his stale airplane sweat, but also not wanting to miss out on whatever conversation they were going to have with him. 

Skipping his hair and giving only the basic soap up, Yuuri was already in a pair of arguably clean sweatpants and toweling his hair by the time Phichit was serving the nervous looking stranger tea on the lumpy couch they got for 50 dollars on Craigslist. 

“So, Victor, what’s the last thing you remember?” Phichit was already asking the questions as Yuuri got his own mug and tea bag before pouring in the hot water from the electric kettle. 

“Well, we were walking in the park, there was even a bit of snow, there were plenty of others around- a normal amount of alphas and omegas, maybe a couple of betas… Does Detroit, or at least this dorm, have a lot of betas? I can’t smell anyone else…”

“Uhh, wait, alphas and omegas? Betas? Like… the fish?” Phichit blinked at Victor, who blinked back at him, both confused with the other. “Yuuri, you took a Russian class right? Are you familiar with those words?”

“Uhhhhh,” Yuuri said, brain unable to process it and deciding to focus most of his brain power on appreciating how pretty Victor was.

“It’s… it is English, though? Although I think it has Greek origins, but most countries use those terms, or, at least, I thought so? Uh, what do you guys call your secondary genders here?” 

This time Phichit looked over at Yuuri, who had to tear his eyes away from how pretty Victor was to meet his roommate’s desperate gaze. “Yuuri, you were here for longer than me, what English is this? Please, tell me you have at least two brain cells functioning in there or I swear to god I will get out google translate. You do remember the last time I had to resort to that, right?”

Blinking, Yuuri took a large gulp of very hot tea before setting the cup down and then slapping his cheeks. He didn’t feel more awake but he wanted to pat himself on the back for trying. 

“Secondary gender… Uh, maybe it’s a Russian thing? Like… a bad translation from an English teacher who was not fluent in English?” Yuuri had his share of poor English taught to him in school while he was in Japan, maybe it was the same in Russia?

“Excuse me, but these are terms that were established by the International committee of Secondary Gender Affairs- I can’t- please tell me you’ve heard of them,” Victor said, a choked laugh coming from him as if this was all some sort of very poor joke.

Phichit and Yuuri turned to each other once more. Phichit sighed, and then took out his phone before typing away. “You said the ‘International committee of Secondary Gender Affairs, right? We’ve never heard of it, but uh, I’m going to look it up, because this is confusing and it sounds like more than just a language barrier-. Um. There isn’t… Is it a, uh, intersex thing?” Phichit asks, scrolling through the results. 

Victor was looking pale at that, a worried frown replacing the tight smile from earlier. “Can I see that?” He asked, voice small. Phichit handed over his phone, watching the other man scroll through the results as well.

“This… This can’t be right. This isn’t. I’m….” Victor started to breath faster, taking shaky breathes in, his nose flaring and eyes looking around in panic. 

Phichit stealth-fully grabbed his phone before it fell out of Victor’s loose grip, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Hey there, buddy, it’ll be okay, uh, do you have someone you can call?”

Victor looked up at Phichit’s question, eyes bright before he stuck his hand into his pocket and retrieved his own smartphone, quickly unlocking it and thumbing through his contacts. 

Makkachin had gotten bored of his owner’s crisis and trotted over to Yuuri, clearly unbothered by whatever Victor was panicking about. Yuuri obliged Makkachin in pets, putting down his tea and using the bit of energy he had left to give the poodle some love. 

“I’m not really close to anyone but, um, my agent, she should be able to- she’s usually available, she can figure this out, she has contacts in the States, she…” Victor’s sentence dropped as he stared in disbelief at his phone, tapping it a few times before closing his eyes, his shoulders stiff and tense. He lets out of huff of air before tapping on a few more things and then showing the screen to them. “Phichit, please tell me, is my phone telling me I am unconnected to any service?” 

The words were clear, and in English, that he had no service provider. His phone was basically useless. 

“Maybe it’s the… different country? Do you want to try using my phone to call them?” Phichit asked, pulling up Facebook so they could call without incurring international fees. 

“S-sure, I still have my contact list, at least,” Victor said, sighing as he gives Phichit the number. Phichit finds the person associated with the number and shows Victor the profile to make sure it’s the right person.

“Uh, This… this isn’t right. This is her, but this isn’t her Facebook page- I mean, she’s a manager, for artists-but this, why does it say she’s an lawyer? Is there another profile with a woman that looks like her, with her name, in Russia? There must be.” Victor was breathing hard again. 

Yuuri felt bad for him, knowing all too well how it felt to have an emotionally break down. He wasn’t sure what was going on with Victor, but Yuuri was sure Victor didn’t deserve this. He deserved a hug- a good, strong, solid hug. Maybe a cuddle. A cuddle? Yes, he deserved a long cuddle. From himself, of course. Yuuri’s hands itched to give it to him.

“There really isn’t anyone else… Maybe she changed it?” Phichit offered. Victor shook his head, arms wrapped tight around his torso, knuckles white where they clenched into his coat. Phichit sighed, tapping Yuuri’s shoulder as he got up. 

“How about you keep looking on Facebook while we go… chat. We’ll be right back.” Phichit ended up half dragging Yuuri over to Yuuri’s room, where his bed was. Despite being half made with his dirty clothes from the plane on it, it looked very inviting. He forced himself to look away from the old mattress and focus on his friend.

“Yuuri, I think this guy might be having some sort of dissociative episode? Like, maybe he moved here and forgot and… just kind of wandered in here without realizing it? He looks too rich to steal anything, at least from us. I’m not sure we should keep him here, we should probably call the police or someone who knows how to deal with this sort of mental illness.”

Yuuri nodded along, his younger roommate sounding very wise in his half awake state. But then came the idea of pawning off Victor- as if he was sort of trouble, something to be taken care of. 

Yuuri frowned at that. All he wanted when he was having his mental break down earlier was some peace and quiet acceptance, not people prodding him and dealing with strangers who had questions. 

“Yuuri… I know that look, and I really hope it’s not because this guy is spot on your type.”

“He is no—.” Yuuri was affronted, but then caught a glimpse of Victor’s silver hair moving and forgot what he was saying because he was now too busy staring at the pretty man.

“A pretty boy with a pretty dog? Check and check, but… I guess even I would feel a bit bad about just throwing him out, especially this late at night in Winter,” Phichit said, frowning and looking over at Victor as well. 

“How about… I go get dinner and you help settle him in, alright? I was already planning on getting take out for dinner while you caught up on sleep, so I don’t have anything in the kitchen. He can sleep on the couch and we’ll figure it out in the morning.” Yuuri nodded, the plan sounding 100 times better with the knowledge Viktor would stay.

Phichit was so smart and capable. He was so lucky to have such a good friend, a good friend that was okay with keeping the stranger who also happened to be pretty. 

“Can you handle that, Yuuri? I know how you get after long plane rides and competitions, but we really don’t have any food here and I’m starving, and I definitely don’t trust you trying to buy food or go anywhere right now.” Phichit put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, looking him in the eye.

“No problem, my dude,” Yuuri told him, giving him a salute. He could take care of pretty boy, he could take care of pretty boy for the rest of his life if he needed to.

Phichit sighed, looking like he was already regretting it as he grabbed his wallet and keys. 

“Did you find anything?” Phichit asked as Victor handed back his phone. Yuuri watched the tight lipped frown Victor had as he shook his head, eyes looking down in something like fear. “Uh, well, how about this? It’s late, and cold, so you can spend the night with us, eat some of the take out I’m about to get, and we’ll figure it out in the morning, okay?”

Victor nodded stiffly to this, and gave some short answers about what would be okay for Makkachin to eat. Phichit headed out with one last look back, hopping from one foot to the another in front of the door as if trying to change his mind before leaving with a ‘I’ll be quick!’.

Then it was just Yuuri, Victor, and, of course, Makkachin.

“Um, I’m Yuuri,” Yuuri said, pulling out his hand so Victor could shake it. 

“I know, your friend told me,” Victor replied, but still took Yuuri’s hand and awkwardly shook it, as he was still seated on the couch and Yuuri was still behind it. Victor was a nice person, Yuuri decided, a nice, pretty person. He was practically kneeling on the couch just so Yuuri could shake his hand. Yuuri forgot to let go of his hand and walked closer to get a better look at Victor’s eyes.

“You have very pretty eyes, did you know that?” Yuuri said, using his free hand to brush Victor’s bangs out of his face. The pale pallor of Victor’s skin gained a slight redness to it. Yuuri’s smile widened.

“You have a really pretty blush too,” Yuuri said, practically in awe as he unabashedly took in Victor’s face. Victor swallowed hard, blinking and blushing harder at Yuuri’s attention. Yuuri’s gaze trailed down Victor’s neck, the thick scarf he was wearing untied and leaving the pale skin of his neck exposed. It looked cold, being so white, like snow. 

Yuuri watched as his free hand gained a mind of it’s own and went from Victor’s bangs to Victor’s neck, finding the skin to actually be quite warm, and smooth, and- then his hand caught on something, a rough texture that was like skin but wasn’t, with a slight dampness to it. 

Victor’s entire body had tensed up under Yuuri’s touch, but Yuuri remained obvious as he felt the odd texture on Victor’s neck, pressing into it and around it, wondering what was on the pretty man’s skin.

He leaned in closer, elbows resting on the back of the couch as he tried to get a better look at Victor’s neck, curiosity getting the best of him. 

“U-uh, Yuuri, you seem pretty out of it, but I’m going to have to ask that you please stop,” Victor practically whimpered, his breathing coming out shorter. Yuuri barely noticed, with his current state of mind, but he did take his hand off Victor’s neck, not wanting the other man to hate him.

“Why? Does it hurt?” Yuuri asked, still trying to get a better look at what is on Victor’s neck. Victor shied away from Yuuri’s eyes, letting go of his hand as he turned back and sat on the couch the right way. 

“What? No, it’s just, you know, my scent gland… I don’t know how it is for whatever kind of beta town you have here, but… it’s very sensitive, and personal.” Yuuri hummed at this, looking over at his hand that had been fondling Victor’s ‘scent gland’ and finding just a bit of shininess on it, like oil. He brought it to his nose, curious. Victor said ‘scent’ gland, after all, right?

The sudden rush of evergreens and roses fills his senses, an amazing combination he never knew he loved until that moment. 

“W-wow, you smell good,” Yuuri said, his brain short firing a bit and then his tongue peeking out to get a taste of it. He regrets it until he actually does taste it- and then it’s nothing like the perfume he was expecting. Instead, it actually tastes like it smelled, refreshing and delicious, and Yuuri quickly licks away the rest of the oil on his fingers.

“Blayst,” Victor whispered some sort of curse under his breath, eyes wide as he watched Yuuri. Yuuri, of course, was just cleaning his hands and enjoying whatever edible perfume Victor had on, and wasn’t sure why the pretty man was staring at him like he just tore off all his clothes. Maybe it’s a thing in Russia? He didn’t remember that from Sochi, but then, he didn’t remember much from Sochi besides the horrible skate and losing his dog.

“Hm, okay, well, I’m tired so let’s get ready for bed. I think I have some clothes that will…” Yuuri gave Victor’s body a once over, lingered, and then another once over. “…Yes, some clothes that might fit. Maybe. It’s okay if you’re naked.” 

Yuuri thought he heard some sort of whimper but disregarded it in favor of heading to his room, where his bed was. Oh, his bed, how he missed it. He didn’t get a wink of sleep on the plane ride in, or on the last night he spent in Russia, and he was ready to collapse. 

But first, the pretty boy needed clothes. Stupid social norms.

It was only one of Yuuri’s current operational braincells that kept him from saying screw it and telling the pretty boy he would just have to sleep naked because Yuuri was done with today. And Gay. Very, very gay. 

“Here, these might work,” Yuuri said as he tossed a pair of sweats and a shirt he reserved for the off season when he gains weight. He grabbed his own pair of pajamas and changed without a second thought of the still fully dressed stranger in the room. 

When he finally finished- somehow not falling asleep halfway through changing- he turned back around while Victor was coming out of the bathroom, the sweatpants a bit too short but also a bit too big in the waist. The shirt could basically be forgotten with how well Yuuri could see Victor’s chest and shoulders through it. And yet, it was still loose around his stomach.

Yuuri’s other operational braincell fired a bit of jealously, but mostly salivated at Victor’s body.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, his smiled slightly forced as Yuuri brought his attention back to the man’s face. He felt a slight rush of heat on his cheeks, realizing how uncomfortable the other man must be. At least Yuuri was able to get home- this man somehow was in the wrong country! No matter how tired he was, Yuuri decided he needed to be fully hospitable from now on.

“You… you can have the bed,” Yuuri said, trying to hold back the tears. He had been looking forward to sleeping on the damn thing for days now, imagining the groove of the lumpy mattress he had worked into it from years of use, the slightly scratchy blankets he had, the one pillow that should’ve been thrown out years ago- his body yearned for it’s knowing comforts. He could wait, though, somehow, for just a little longer.

“Um, are you sure? I can take the couch, it’s no problem,” Victor said, looking a bit worried at Yuuri’s strained smile.

“Hahaha of course it’s fine, why wouldn’t it be?” He said, blinking away the tears as he patted the lumpy mattress and adjusted the very much unmade bed, the dirty clothes already thrown in the corner with the laundry basket, trying to make it look at least some what inviting. 

“Here, try it out.” Yuuri sat on the bed, meaning to just show the bounce of it, but found himself stuck to it like a magnet. 

Victor came over, shooting a curious look at Yuuri before sitting down beside him, the frame creaking slightly from their combined weight. 

“It’s, um, very… nice,” Victor said, clearly trying to be polite. Yuuri nodded, understanding. 

“I know, it’s cheap but it’s still somehow better than the couch. This one won’t make you need to set up a chiropractic appointment later,” Yuuri said, looking up just in time to see Victor laugh at his joke. His heart sped up, and he suddenly seemed to realize how close they were.

“In that case, why don’t we share it? I would hate for you to need to set up a chiropractic appointment just for my sake. Neither of us should suffer, right?” Victor said, smiling for real this time, looking charming and beautiful and perfect and Yuuri remembered just how very gay he was. He can’t believe he ever questioned his gayness when Victor existed.

“No, no, of course not,” Yuuri said, body feeling heavier with every moment spent on the bed, leaning back until he found himself staring at the ceiling, body sagging into the mattress.

“You okay?” Victor asked. Yuuri huffed, half a laugh and half something else.

“You’re the one in the wrong country, you should be the one laying back and chilling,” Yuuri said, holding out a hand to Victor, who was still just sitting on the edge of the bed, turned back to face Yuuri. He took Yuuri’s hand, eyes widening as Yuuri pulled him down on the bed with him. 

They were laying side by side, now, their shoulders touching and hands somehow still connected. 

“Just close your eyes. Sleep is always the answer,” Yuuri said, his eyes already closed and refusing to even entertain the idea of opening now. He felt like he was floating, the warmth of Victor’s body right next to his, with his delightful perfume stronger with their current proximity. It made Yuuri’s body lean closer to Victor’s, seeking more of that warmth and smell out.

“Then we’ll eat, and everything will be okay.” Yuuri was already started to fade, his fingers growing lax in Victor’s hand, but he could have sworn he heard something like ‘Beautiful’ before his consciousness decided it was time to reboot. 

He finally got his sleep, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think/if you want more! I definitely intend for this to get explicit.  
> I was thirsting for a normal human dealing with the whole ABO verse Alpha knot thing without understanding it. Is that a kink? idk, but I'm going to try to write it. Not sure how to tag for it lol


End file.
